


When I'm At Home

by orphan_account



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: But doesn't finish, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Harry Cooks, Harry is scared of spiders, M/M, housewife harry, lol, louis teases him, so cute I might be sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis pinched it between the napkin, bringing it up to eye level to investigate. "I suppose it's dead."</p><p>"Are you absolutely positive?"</p><p>"It's like.. Really dead?" Louis confined, eying the guts that were smeared across the tissue paper.</p><p>"Okay, good, we're safe," Harry sighed, staying rooted to his spot. "Can you throw it out now so I can start back on dinner?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii :) I found this prompt on tumblr so yeah, this was born..

"If you like piña coladas.." Harry hummed under his breath, shimmying around the kitchen, "Getting caught in the rain."

The music continued on, the soft song enveloping the entire room. Harry carefully worked on finishing up dinner, giddy that for once, Louis was home. Louis was home!

Louis grunted as a hunter lunged at him, sending his character spiraling down a flight of stairs. He gripped the controller in his palm, cursing under his breath as a horde of the living dead prevented his teammates from coming to his aid.

"Louis!" Harry yelled, his sharp tone causing the Doncaster lad to lose concentration.

"Yeah?" Louis leaned forward, frantically moving the toggle back and forth, letting out a whoop as his character, Bill, got rid of the hunter.

"Come here, please," Harry squeaked out.

"Love, give me a sec," Louis yelled back, dodging around cars, hoping his teammates knew better than to touch them. A car alarm going off could attract a horde. Or worse. A tank. The entire group together could barely handle a few ordinary zombies. They were all on the brink of dying if their health bars were anything to go by. And a tank.. Louis shuddered at the mere thought of the monstrosity that was a tank.

"Fuck yes," Louis hissed through clenched teeth, eyes set on the health pack that was hidden behind a bush.

"Louis!"

The older lad abruptly veered to the left, his face paling at the tell-tale sign of the car lights beginning to flicker.

"No, no, no, no," Louis pulled his knees up to his chest, beginning to violently smash keys. He sucked in a deep breath as zombies began spilling out of the woods. He hesitated as Coach, a fellow team mate, called for help. He shook it off, darting forward to collect the first aid kit. He pressed down the combination of keys it took in order to absurd the health, beginning to feel at ease for on–

"Louis! Help me, please!" Harry cried out, sounding close to tears.

Louis was a blur as he wasted no time in dumping the game, tossing the blanket and candy wrappers that adorned his lap. He cringed at the sound of his controller cracking against the coffee table. He raced into the kitchen, adrenaline rushing at the sound of his boys panicked tone.

"Harry!" Louis envelope him, staring up at him with concern, his fingers patting him down in a flurry, checking for any signs of an injury.

"Louis.." Harry whispered under his breath, his voice shaking as he reached out to clutch Louis' shoulders in his hands, "It's right behind you."

Louis tensed up at his words, a cold feeling settling in his stomach as he slowly crept around with his eyes shut, mentally bracing himself. He cracked an eye, peeking out. He saw nothing. Just their kitchen. With food bits scattered on the counter. Just like Harry had just up and stopped cooking. With his mess left.

"Harry.." Louis sighed in exasperation, twitching slightly when Harry's curls skimmed across the nape of his neck.

"Are you going to do something about it?" Harry gnawed on his lip, eyes staring down at him in earnest.

"I am going to try to salvage my game," Louis blew his bangs out of his eyes, regretting not putting his hair up in a quiff for once, "I'm not really in the mood for games, Harry. I've been playing all morning in hopes of beating my high score.. You ruined that."

"Louis–"

"Harry, please," Louis pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm just.. I'm gonna go lay down for a bit. Call me when dinner's ready."

Louis pulled away from Harry's hold, oblivious to the panicked look that quickly flashed over Harry's face. Said boy took a huge step back, clutching at the hem of his shirt.

"Louis!" Harry broke into tears, "Dinner will burn! It'll never be finished if you don't get that– that thing out of here!"

"Harry," Louis swung his head around, eyes softening when they rested on his younger, much more distressed boyfriend, "I don't underst–"

"It moved!" Harry squealed, stealthily darting around the counter to hide, much to Louis' amazement.

Harry gripped Louis by the waist, leaning down to carefully peer over his older boyfriends shoulder. Louis, for once, was concerned. He was disheveled, hungry, and mainly just aggravated for having wasted the majority of the day playing a game to only end up empty handed.

"Oh my god.." Harry whispered, his voice shaking, and what he said next caused a chill to run down Louis' spine, "It's looking right at us."

Louis stepped closer, squinting his eyes, desperately hoping for some sort of sign that his boyfriend wasn't going insane. He shifted forward a bit more, jaw practically unhinging as his eyes lay set on what was causing this entire debatable. He ran a hand through his hair, leaning over to rest his hands on his knees.

He lifted his hand to cover his mouth, attempting to muffle the laughter that was threatening to come out. Harry took it the wrong way, reaching out to tug at Louis' shirt.

"Are you.. Crying?"

"No, Harry," Louis straightened up, bursting into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach, "It's just.. It's a s-spider!"

"I know!" Harry nodded quickly, causing his curls to bounce, "Now.. Kill it!"

"Harry," Louis giggled, pressing a chaste kiss to his jaw, "Just sweep it up and take the little critter outside."

"Louis– what?" Harry fish mouthed, disbelief filling him, "That– that critter is out to get me! I can't stand to see it with those disgusting legs.. Eight legs!"

"Harry," Louis spoke, the fond practically dripping from his every word, "Please, just–"

"It has eight legs! Six more than normal!" Harry cried, "That's like, three humans! Three tiny humans are on our kitchen counter! With those beady black eyes a-and–"

"Love, shush," Louis pressed a finger to his mouth, "Don't fret too much."

Louis turned around the corner, hopping over the back of the couch, pushing the blanket back so he could situate himself better. He pressed play and leaned back, crossing his legs. Just as the screen loaded, giving him the opportunity to chose his character, a loud thud sounded.

Harry dashed in, gangly limbs in a hurry. He star fished in front of the television, blocking Louis' view.

"Harry, c'mon," Louis huffed, beckoning him out of the way.

"Louis, please," Harry pleaded with him.

"Harry, just sweep him up."

"Lewis," Harry breathed through clenched teeth, "I need you to kill that damn spider!"

"It's only–"

"Boo Bear.."

"Harry," Louis leveled him with an amused gaze.

"I'll.. I'll break this!" Harry whirled around in his desperate search, grabbing the first thing he laid eyes on. Which happened to be their orange blimp.

"I could actually care less," Louis smirked, shrugging, "Go ahead. I encourage you."

"Fucker," Harry muttered under his breath, eyes flickering around until an idea hit him.

"Your spiderman replica!" Harry beamed, rocking back on his heels.

"What– Harry, don't be silly," Louis tossed his head back, laying it against the cushion, "Why do I have to kill the spider?"

"You don't have a spider web tattoo on your leg for nothing!" Harry exclaimed hysterically.

Louis chuckled, slowly rising from his seat on the couch. He peered up at Harry to see his determined expression turn into a much more anxious one. He sighed, a small smile curling around his lips. Harry was something else.

"Wait!" Harry squeaked out, causing Louis to pause mid stride.

A shuffling sound was heard until Harry stepped up to him, shoving a wad of napkins in his hands. "You're going to need these."

"Thank you, Harold," Louis rolled his eyes.

"Make sure you get every last piece of him!" Harry warned, "Their legs twitch around when they're not connected."

"Yeah, yeah," Louis grumbled, an idea beginning to form in his head.

He quickened his pace to the kitchen, quickly location the beast that was causing this entire chaotic mess. He wasted no time in reaching out, squishing it, wrinkling his nose up in disgust at the sound of its crunch.

"Oh dear," Harry gasped, shaky hand gesturing towards the garbage bin.

Louis pinched it between the napkin, bringing it up to eye level to investigate. "I suppose it's dead."

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"It's like.. Really dead?" Louis confined, eying the guts that were smeared across the tissue paper.

"Okay, good, we're safe," Harry sighed, staying rooted to his spot. "Can you throw it out now so I can start back on dinner?"

"Hm, I dunno.."

"Just put it in the– what," Harry paused, floundering around, "What do you mean? Just toss it out."

"Shouldn't we have like, a proper burial service?" Louis sniggered, an accusatory tone to his words, "How would you feel if you were just tossed out! Dead body and all!"

"Well.. First of all, I wouldn't know! Hence being dead!" Harry waved his arms around, beginning to shriek, "Secondly, it's a spider! Be damned with it and toss the hideous creature in the bin!"

"I don't know about that.." Louis trailed off, a smirk beginning to form as he lowered the spider, thrusting it out towards Harry.

The younger lad shrieked and jerked back, a hand going to his chest, "Louis Tomlinson! Don't you ever– Lou, what are you doing.."

Louis grinned mischievously, taking a few steps foreword until breaking into a full blown chase as Harry darted off, screeching. Louis clutched the spider in the paper, laughter pouring from his mouth as Harry raced into the master bedroom, lunging over the bed.

"Louis, no, please!" Harry stammered out, hands groping around until they found purchase in a pillow, lifting it up to cover his face.

"He just wants to say hi, love."

"Louis," Harry stressed out his name, ducking under the bed once more as Louis faked moving towards him.

"It's just a spider, love."

"I hate spiders!" Harry exclaimed, voice echoing from where he lay under the bed.

"Okay, okay.." Louis sighed, shoulders slumping, a defeated look taking over his face, "I just wanted to tease you, y'know."

"Oh, Lou," Harry frowned, not hesitating to rise from the floor, arms open wide.

"You're so gullible," Louis lifted his head, breaking into laughter as Harry's face fell, eyes widening in horror.

"Louis!" Harry shrieked, spinning on his heel just as Louis grabbed him around the waist, lifting the spider to his eye level.

"Louis!" Harry kicked his legs, desperately prying at the arms around him, "I trusted you! You filthy liar!"

"I am a filthy boy," Louis cackled.

"I hate spiders!" Harry flailed, "Please, let me go! I'm going to call your mother!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Louis released him, ignoring how Harry scattered away when he began walking in his general direction.

"Calm down, Harold," Louis held his hands up in surrender, "I'm only going to the bathroom to toss the little beastie out."

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief, falling back against the bed. He wrapped the duvet around him, propping his head back by crossing his arms.

Louis padded into the bedroom, empty handed, literally. He smiled slyly before lunging towards Harry, landing on his chest with an oomph. He wiggled around, spreading Harry's legs open with his knees in order to lay right between them.

"My boy is afraid of spiders," Louis murmured into the nape of Harry's neck, leaning up to pepper kisses along Harry's jaw line, "The same boy who has saved so many people is afraid of a little critter no bigger than a nickel."

"It's so weird, and like, itty bitty," Harry breathed out, threading his fingers through the older boy's hair, "They're quite peculiar, I suppose. Very quick and smart."

"Are we talking about the same spider that I just killed?" Louis cocked a brow, nuzzling into Harry's palm.

"That would be the one, yes."

Louis rolled off him, ignoring Harry's grabbing hands until he was flat on his back. Harry let out a high pitched whine, shuffling over to drape half his body over Louis'.

"Clingy," Louis mumbled, sneaking a hand up the back of Harry's shirt, skimming his fingers against the skin. 

"Your hand's cold," Harry's muffled voice broke out, clearing his throat before nipping at Louis' collarbone.

"You sneaky bastard," Louis yawned, stretching his arms up and over his head.

"I need to finish up dinner," Louis could practically feel the frown Harry was wearing pressing into his skin, "I don't really want to."

Louis frowned. He was really looking forward to the lasagna Harry had been promising to make. The same lasagna that had the noodles already boiling in the pot, sauce open, and bell peppers chopped sitting upon the counter. It seemed silly to have it all go to waste. Then again, Louis didn't want to make Harry do something he didn't want to. They already had enough of that. But then..

"But, Harold," Louis feigned a gasp, "If you don't make dinner, I'll pass from starvation."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"And then who will fight your vicious spiders?" Louis continued on, wiggling his fingers in Harry's general direction.

"I suppose I'll just have–"

"Finish that sentence and you will be toast, my kind sir!" Louis narrowed his eyes, wiggling his fingers once again, for good measure.

"Someone else do it for me," Harry finished, giggles spilling from his lips as he sat up, curls in a disarray.

"Why I oughta.." Louis tackled him, fingers in a desperate pursuit to seize Harry by the wrists.

He successfully pinned him down, laughter pouring from both of them. Despite not being able to form a coherent word, Harry beamed up at him, showcasing the craters he claimed to be dimples. Louis skimmed his fingers up and down the younger boys rib cage, his crinkle smile beginning to make an appearance.

If they forgot about the noodles, well, no one mentioned it. And maybe the peppers were ruined from sitting out so long. Bruce may have woke up from his afternoon snooze to knock the sauce from the counter. Again, no one cared enough. In this moment, they were happy. And that's how things were meant to be.


End file.
